


naba gelyo 10

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, personal use, somali only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	naba gelyo 10

Jaime ilaa toosisay maxaa yeelay, dabkii dhawaan soo baxay oo ahaa iyo qol oo ahaa QOOB sii kordhaya. Wuxuu riixay iyagana jubbado iyo padded ka badan si ay dabka, sabir sabir iyo waxa quudin jiray dhowr ah ulaha yar yar. In ka badan oo wejigiisiina wuxuu ku orday oo gacanta ku, isku dayayaan in la xasuusto jajabkii ugu dambeeyey riyada aad u xoog badan lahaa, isagoo maskaxda ku mashquulaan. At casho uu aha khamri badan laga qaaday at dhan, dhab ahaantii, laakiin afkiisa waxay ahayd mid engegan hadda, sida haddii uu lahaa.

Hawada qabow wanaagsan dareemay inuu maqaarka ka dhanka ah. Kacaya, wuxuu soo fidiyey, daawashada sida ololka dhalinyaradii UFO ee geedka cusub agagaarka.

Waxa uu hadda u eegay weyn ee foomka Brienne in ay jirto iftiin inuu arko. Her madaxa ka ahaa Globetel ka badan gacanta kursiga iyo iyada gacanta u gaar ah. Lahaa Waxay kor u duudduubay unug-sida ee dharka, laakiin waxa waa tegey, iyo qaar ka mid ah iyada kalxan iyo garabka cad qaawan. Manna it at, dabeecadda, inkastoo ay u qayb this yar iyada oo ah, sida caadiga ah jidka dawga cad ee hubka u.

Waxaa dhacday isaga si la yaabi, ayaa markii ugu horreysey hadii aanay dhan waxyaalahan dumarka kale u muuqdeen in ay leeyihiin doonayso. Sida xaqiiqada ah weli uu lahaa qalbi qof dumar ah ee. Easy ciyaaro si fudud jebiyo. Waxa ay ahayd iyada rabay oo dhan waxay ahayd in ay u ruxmadaan, Xaarin iyo rock ilmo ilaa ninkeeda guriga yimid, laakiin iyadu uun marnaba fursad.

Qashinka A haddii ay u rabeen, la tixgelinayo iyada xirfad. Sanado badan, Jaime lahaa kulmeen dhowr ka mid ahaa wiilashii sayidkiisii u beeleed ee, kuwaas oo oo kali ah ogaa sida saxda ah si ay seef a, inta yar lahaansho xoog si ay u ruxmadaan. Waxa uu halkii leedahay Brienne on kooxdiisa ka badan kala bar dersin iyaga. Waxay marnaba noqon lahayd on kooxdiisa, inkastoo. Waxay ahayd mid aad u wanaagsan, oo aan iyadu? Too buuxda oo sharaf iyo anshax iyo muhiimadda ay leedahay ballamihii iyo ballanqaadyo.

Waxaa arrin laga yaabo lahaa dhamaadka iyada of noqon. Dadka sida in aadan heli aad u fog oo dunida this.

Waxa uu mar walba lahaa diid dareen xoog leh at the times strangest, iyo haatan dhacdo isaga lagu qasbay in ay nastaan oo gacanta ku on meesha on garabka ku dhashay. Haraggeeda dareemay qabow, hilib ka hooseeya la yaab leh, Danni.

Waxa uu istaagay daqiiqad sidan oo kale, ka dibna wuxuu gacanta dayrta ha ku noqdeen sariirta.


End file.
